Hunger Games Champion
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: When an International Hunger Games Championship brings young competitors Mitch and Jerome together, the two unexpectedly find a mutual bond too strong to call anything but love. Merome/ASFcanadian shipfic. Rated T for cussing in later chapters. Rate subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Short Fanfiction Trailer.

-PILOT PROLOGUE-

-A canon fired, and I was declared the winner of the Hunger Games. No that it was much of a surprise. I was Jerome, Hunger Games Champion, and I had just earned my way to the International championships.-

I exited the arena and was rewarded with many congratulations. The crowd roared as I raised my fists victoriously, proud to represent America (A/N: he lives in New Jersey) in the International Hunger Games Championship this year. It certainly was the highlight of my career. I had earned the last of my required 100 wins to qualify, and I was the first to achieve it, which guaranteed my position as the representative of America. I was excited and ready to face the other competitors from the other countries. I had heard rumors that Canada had qualified someone who might just be my 'biggest challenge yet'.

Potential representatives were not allowed to know who else might be a rep from other countries. Whoever this person was, they better be ready to be put in their place by the bacca himself. I'd know soon enough, as I was already being ushered to the trains. The competition was being held in New York, home of the world's largest Hunger Games arena. Games were rarely held in the arena, as they usually lasted up to a month due to the size of the arena, that made it difficult to find opponents.

It was an uneventful train ride to New York. I listened to mentors lecture on different tactics, warn me of certain competitors (I heard Canada mentioned several times), and basically repeated the speech I got before every Hunger Games. When we arrived, I was to go and take my place in front of my country's flag. As I approached the flag, I noticed Canada's pedestal was filled. The competitor was a strong looking human. He stood proudly, solemnly looking at the crowd. He had rich brown hair and wore casual clothing. A red and black checkered hoodie, light grey-white t-shirt, blue jeans and some red sneakers, and a golden dogtag necklace. He only then noticed me, and he turned his head directly toward me, and I was instantly captured and captivated by his striking, warm brown eyes that bore into mine with fierce intensity. The look of a true champion. Someone I desired.

A/N: ok, now, I know I'm progressing on two other stories right now, but I was doing some late night (1:30am) fanfiction reading, and one sentence I read sparked this entire fanfic and I couldn't resist. Leave a review and let me know if you like this, and maybe I'll continue it.  
ShipFicsRus 


	2. UPDATE

Alright, I'd love to update this, but my phone's glitching. Every time I write something, I save it, but when I go back later to continue, it's gone, and I'm left right at the author's note I had there. So basically, I've rewritten chapter 2 about 3 times. I suppose I'll sit down and write it at my computer when I can find the time. In the meanwhile, I've been thinking of collaborating with a friend of mine on a Merome fic. She's a talented writer, though she doesn't have her own account.  
But I'm sure with the aid of the ShipDictionary I have laying around, she'll write some amazing pieces.

I'll be updating on The Boy with the Golden Dogtag soon, but I'm a little stuck on this idea I had for Quentin.. So the goings are slow. I'm hoping that a few one-shots in between might help you guys, for those of you who take the time to PM me reminding me of TBWTGD..

Expect a lag in fics and updates soon. School starts back up for me on September 3rd, and I'm swamped with graphics gifts I've been working on, as well as my writing, and altogether preparing myself for the upcoming 10 months of education.

Which brings me to the final piece of this update.. Graphics. I'd like to ask for your opinions. Should I design covers for my fictions? Do you need a cover? PM me or review your thoughts ^o^

I also forgot to tell you, you can follow my Twitter. If I get a few followers from here, I'll definitely start posting more updates on how far along I am on my stories, and you can also get to know me! :P so follow me _JewelClark_ if you want!

So that's seriously all for now. Hope you understand the roadblocks coming up for me!  
ShipFicsRus 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry I've been gone for such a long time. School's started, and I've been so busy that I haven't had much time to write. But thankfully, I'm getting back on track, and yes, I will have a new chapter for TBWTGD out soon! For now, enjoy this!

He never dropped his gaze, and I didn't know why he, or even I, didn't, as people normally did when they were caught staring. We just continued to stare, and the longer we did, the larger the smile on his lips grew, and I found myself mimicking the smile. Nobody seemed to notice, or they didn't care. It wasn't until the announcer's voice boomed across the area that we stopped looking, and I was snapped back to reality. She was naming the countries and their representatives, though none I cared to hear except for Canada's.

"Representing Mexico: Oliver Williams. Representing the United States of America: Jerome Aceti. Representing Canada: Mitchell Hughes."

So that was his name. Mitchell Hughes. I couldn't wait until the next stage before the Games: meeting your opponents. There was a 6 hour time period in which the reps could meet, talk, and possibly form alliances. This would be right after the traditional Hunger Games speech, something I had only read in the sky during those small matches leading up to this. The text displayed in the sky on First Night was often ignored, but I read it every time, and by now I could recite it by memory.

"24 tributes, one small arena. In a fight to the death, one shall claim victory. Friendships, bonds, are broken tonight, as bloodlust and greed rules over for pride. To claim the prize is a young one's dream, the nightmares thereafter will seek those who win. A small fortune behold, as the cornucopia's prize, I fight, dream, win, weep. Wait not for others, for they will soon turn, for the Hunger Games have begun, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I murmured the words in sync with the announcer. Every word was true. Any friendships made in a Hunger Games are temporary, because anyone knows that there can only be one winner. You'll have to kill your friends in the arena sooner or later. Kill, or be killed.

It's not as if we actually die during these games. Most people do it for fun, but there are some who do it to claim the fortune and fame that's withheld in the Internationals. There was a LOT on the line for me. If I lost, it would mean America lost. Depending on where you lived, that could mean shame on you. I heard that in some countries, they banish the person who lost from their country. Luckily, America wasn't one of those countries.

I was surprised at how quickly we were ushered to the Lounge Homes, where we'd be staying for the next few days. I excitedly hurried to a section of the building labeled 'North America'. I'd be staying with Mitch, Oliver, and another boy named Adam (Skydoesminecraft). My luggage was already there on my bed, a large, comfy looking bed at that. I hopped onto it and laid back. I was finally here, at Internationals. It had been my dream since I was a young bacca.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes, but quickly opened them again as I heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem.." It was Mitchell. He stood by the door, blushing.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting up.

"Which bed is mine?" He asked, standing up a bit straighter.

"Pick one." I shrugged. He shuffled to the bed at the right of mine, sitting silently at the foot of it.

"You're Mitchell, right?" He jumped at the sound of his name.

"M-Mitch." He stuttered, his voice soft.

"Right, Mitch. I'm Jerome." I stuck out my hand with a grin. He looked at me for a moment before taking my hand in a shaky grip.

"You alright?" I asked. He seemed shy, or nervous.

"I've just never seen anything like you..." He whispered.

"You haven't met a bacca before?" I laughed. Weren't baccas common in chilly Canada.

"No.. my mother said you were dangerous." He looked down.

"Only the primal baccas deep within the forests are dangerous." I frowned. "But I, along with the baccas that reside in Canada and America are very safe." He looked up at me.

"Really? Then I could do this-" he got up and hugged me. "- and you wouldn't hurt me?" I was taken aback, but quickly returned the hug.

"Any time." I felt him snuggle into me for a moment before he quickly pulled back.

"You know, you seem a little shy." I commented, rummaging idly through my bag.

"Shy? Me? Naw. I'm more nervous than shy." He chuckled.

"Why so nervous?" I asked.

"Well, you know, the whole 'representing your country' thing gets to me sometimes." He admitted.

"Mitch, you won 100 straight Hunger Games to get here. I think everyone here's on your level. The only question is, can you get on my level?" I grinned mischievously at him.

"Nah dawg, I'm gonna win the hunger games." He grinned back at me. I had to admire his confidence. I couldn't wait to see how he was in training.

"Want to go meet the others?" I asked. He thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Might wanna see who's friendly and who's not. Don't want someone that'll turn on you First Night. Then again, you never know some people, right?" He rambled.

"Biggums, let's just go." I finally cut him off. He blushed and stood quickly.

We walked first to South America. The rep there was a girl.

"Hello, I'm Niea." She held out her hand delicately, and I shook it carefully. I felt like if I was too rough, I'd break her. Mitch barely looked at her as he shook her hand. She was an average height for girl, with wide green eyes and bright red hair.

"I'm Mitch, this is Jerome." He pointed at me.

"Have you met any of the other reps?" I asked.

"Yeah, the girl from Europe. Want to go see her with me?" She asked. We nodded, and left the building. It took a while to get to Europe's building. All of the Lounge Homes were set up so that if you looked at a map of the grounds, it looked like a map of the world.

After about 5 minutes, we were knocking on the door. We were greeted by a girl who looked almost identical to Niea, but she had long teal hair.

"Hey Niea! Who's this?" She looked me and Mitch up and down.

"This is Mitch and Jerome." She pointed at us respectively.

"Ah, America and Canada? Everyone calls me Misconduct." She grinned, holding out her hand for us to shake.

"Turns out, I've seen Misconduct before, while she was vacationing in South America with her family." Niea explained.

"Yeah, walked into the coffee shop she was working at, and BAM. Instant best friends for like, 2 weeks. Until I went back to Europe." She giggled.

"Well it's awesome that you're both here now." I laughed.

"Sure, sure. She helped me win my 50th straight win while I was there." Misconduct's eyes sparkled as she thought of the day she came half-way to Internationals.

"That's cool." Mumbled Mitch. I could tell he wanted to leave.

"Well, Mitch and I still have to get settled and meet our roommates. The two girls nodded and waved them off. As we left, Mitch was silent until we were far enough away that they couldn't hear us.

"They're cool and all, just weird how they're basically twins." He muttered. I nodded.

"Yeah, looks like they're pretty close." I commented.

"You think we'll ever be that close?" He asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Maybe. It all depends on if you want to be best friends with a bacca." I smiled lightly.

"That would be nice actually." He gazed up at me. I loved how he was just a bit shorter than me. I began to lean in, and he stretched up. Just as our lips were about to meet, someone came crashing into us.

A/N: I'm not sure how many of you recognize Niea and Misconduct from 2 girls 1 minecraft, but they're awesome! I just didn't want to stick some random OC girls in the story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

ShipFicsRus 


End file.
